nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Photon Baby
Photon Baby is a retro platform-shooter created by Jeremias Babini. It was featured on Pixel Love on August 13, 2012. The player controls a scientist who is ultimately trying to retrieve a crystal, which was taken by bats when they took his baby. Controls * or A and D keys - Move * or W key - Jump * Click mouse - Shoot a photon bullet * Space bar - Attract bullet to crosshair * or S key - Crouch Levels Photon Baby has thirty levels. Each enemy is in a particular colour, and the player's goal is to shoot the enemy with a particular colour. Photon bullets, when shot, are grey, but turn colour depending on the reflective surfaces they hit. Enemies *'Ghouls' - They walk back and forth on the platform they are on, changing direction when they reach the end or hit a wall. *'Vampires' - Female vampires, after moving back and forth on the platform they are on, will pause and blow a kiss with a vampire heart. The male variation of vampires will turn into a bat after some time and chase the player. Bosses *'Werewolf' - The werewolf moves towards the direction the scientist moves, and periodically will attack by running. The player's only opportunity to shoot it is after it unsuccessfully attacks the scientist, in which it will reveal its blue tongue. It must be shot three times to be killed. *'Elder Witch '- The elder witch is fought on four small moving platforms. The elder witch herself stands on a bigger platform, and attacks with shadow hands and flying dentures. After completing a phase, her dress will turn yellow and the player must quickly shoot it before she reverts it to brown. She must be shot only twice to be killed. *'Gargoyle' - The gargoyle is fought on a floor with two crushing doors and two mirrors. In the center is a pool of acid which kills the player if they fall in it. The player must flip the mirrors to green and shoot at its wings, which does not cause damage to it but instead has it fall to the floor and sit dazed for a second before flying again. It can also flip green mirrors to blue mirrors. The player must make the gargoyle fall into the acid, in which it transforms into its final form and brings it onto the roof, where it is fought. *'Dracula '- Dracula is the gargoyle's final form, and is fought on the roof. The player can fall off, and they die if they do. Dracula attacks by shooting purple orbs at the player and then flying away from view, attempting to slam into the player; one of them is green and can be attracted by the crosshair, and must be used to hit Dracula. After being hit, he showers the field in purple and pink flames. He can also shoot orbs to the left or right side, in which they come out lower on the field sweeping the platforms. When he gets low on health, Dracula flaps his wings, which creates wind that pushes the player in the direction of his wings. Dracula must be shot three times to be killed. Hazards *'Spikes' - Line certain platforms and kill the scientist on contact. *'Skulls' - These bounce on the ground back and forth on a platform. They kill the scientist on contact. *'Eyeball creatures' - Sticking to platforms, they move back and forth, often obstructing the path of the scientist. They snap at bullets that hit them and cannot be killed. *'Vampire hearts' - Given by vampires, they behave similarly to skulls, only they can bounce everywhere, and can be killed by any bullet. Previews Photon Baby was featured in a video trailer when the game was seeking sponsorship. Soundtrack Photon Baby features an original orchestral soundtrack, done by Jeremias Babini. External links *Photon Baby feature on Pixel Love *Photon Baby description on developer's site Category:Games Category:Halloween games Category:Platform games Category:Shooter games